


...talks the most, says the least?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [18]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 31 - Who talks the most, says the least?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 7





	...talks the most, says the least?

Drake never knew Olivia to be very talkative, but once they’ve been together for a few months already, he realizes she actually does talk a lot. She talks about everything, and nothing at the same time. She talks about herself and about him and about them, about Lythikos and her plans, expectations and fears, about her parents, her dynasty, the Nevrakis history, about politics and nobles and events, about music and art and fashion. She talks and talks, and sure, sometimes he zones out, but he loves her voice, so he doesn’t ask her to stop.

He notices, however, that she doesn’t talk like that in front of their friends. She’s more carefree around them then she used to be (hell, Drake himself is as well), and she does offer witty comments or snide remarks, and occasionally helpful advice, but she doesn’t pour her heart out, not like when it’s just the two of them.

The realization makes him cherish those moments even more, because that’s _his_ Olivia, the Olivia that only he has the privilege of knowing and loving. He sighs as he looks at her, silently listening to their friends chit-chat. He can’t wait to be alone with her again, to hear her rambling on and on about nothing in particular. He can’t wait to be with _his_ Olivia again.


End file.
